The Shield's Roses
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. Threesome. Continuation of "The Shield's Six Flowers". The Shield's relationship as explored through different colored roses. Full list of warnings inside. Please review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Kelly.  
**Rated: **T  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Past Mpreg, Schmoop, Fluff, etc.

* * *

**Red & White - ****_Unity_**

It was impossible to deny that the Shield worked best as a three-man unit. To the outside viewer, it seemed as if they had achieved the impossible. Finally, a faction had been formed where there were no egos, no ulterior motives, no pre-existing prejudices... they were, in a word, _perfect_.

But the Shield was far from perfect. Like every other faction, they had their moments where they would like nothing more than to cut out each other's throats. And somehow, Seth always ended up in the middle. An unwilling mediator between the two, he would have moments were he was stretched to his limits and just didn't know how he could keep on loving both men when they _hated_ each other _so much_... And then, sometimes, they had their moments of perfect happiness. In those moments, the love between them was positively untouchable. Perfect? Not so much.

Like now. Seth sat on the bed in their hotel room. Tears silently streaked down his face, and he let them fall, not daring to disturb their natural path. Why should he even bother? What difference would it make? Like every other fight that they had had, Seth had stood between them. But the ending had been unexpected. Roman had gone absolutely off the wall, breaking the crystal vase against the wall and killing Seth's flowers. Dean had gone off, unable to believe that Roman had been so careless. Roman had stormed out. And, after a little while, so had Dean.

Seth sat alone, the once red roses on his lap, staring at them in dismal fascination. He was the only one that knew what they meant, and, more importantly, what it meant for Roman to kill them so callously. Red... the color of love. Roman had smashed the love between them. The tears continued to fall, there was no stopping their course now. He fell back onto the bed, allowing his eyes to fall closed. He barely heard the door to the hotel room open, or the heavy footfall of boots on the wooden floor. However, when the light suddenly eclipsed above him, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Roman grunted, holding out a bouquet of red and white roses and refusing to meet Seth's eyes. Dean was nodding his approval.

Seth sat up, slowly taking the bouquet from his bigger lover. "...Thank you."

Roman made a small, uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

* * *

** Bud (Red) - ****_Pure and Lovely_**

"Do I look pretty, Papa?" Kelly beamed at Dean, showing off the new white sundress that Seth had bought her.

"You look very pretty, princess." Dean ruffled her soft blond curls, watching as she giggled and playfully batted at his hands. "Did you have fun playing with Mommy today?" She nodded, curls bobbing on her shoulders. "Were you good for Mommy?"

"I was the bestest!" Kelly proudly declared. And then, suddenly remembering something, she ran to the bed. "Oh, and lookie what Mommy and I made for you and Daddy!" In her hands, she held a very carefully constructed dandelion tiara.

Dean's smile faltered a little bit. "Is that for me?" He asked warily.

"Of course it is, silly! I already have one." Kelly pointed to the tiara that was already on her head. "I don't need another one."

She handed him the tiara, which he placed on his head. "There. How does that look?" Kelly was praising him, fawning over how _pretty_ and _adorable_ he looked in his new crown. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Now, I just have to give this one to Daddy Roman!" She held up the other crown that she had made, her resolve firm on her tiny face. Pecking Dean on the cheek, she hopped down and started to run off in search of her other father.

And as Dean watched her rush off, he couldn't help but wish that she would be this pure and innocent forever. The way that the wind flew through her hair... the sound of her bare feet on the wooden floor... hell, even the way that she catapulted into bed with them every morning... it would all be gone so fast. By the time they realized the cherished moments were flying by, she was already four years old and so _independent_. Why couldn't she just remain their four-year-old daughter forever?

* * *

**White - ****_Eternal _****_Love_**

Love isn't always expressed in words. Love isn't always expressed in symbols. Sometimes, actions really do speak louder than words. Holding Seth between them, distributing the weight equally between their two bodies, they helped Seth back to the hotel room. Seth's body was absolutely broken from a match with Big Show, where he had been little more than _manhandled_ by the World's Largest Athlete. Now, black and blue, he could barely see straight, let alone remember his own name. And, with that same team mentality that they had within the ring, they came together and helped their own.

Carefully, they lifted Seth's body onto the bed and started to strip him of his clothes. First the armor, then the t-shirt... both men paused, unable to believe the number of black and blue bruises that covered Seth's otherwise flawless body. Dean leaned down, dotting gentle, healing kisses over Seth's skin. Seth moaned softly, back arching as if he could not decide between pain or pleasure. Roman continued to undress Seth, working off his boots and his pants. Left only in his underwear, they tucked his body safely beneath the warm cocoon of blankets.

"Thanks." Seth murmured, his voice incredibly tired.

"No problem, kiddo." Dean answered for both of them, as Roman was already climbing into bed and Seth was curling into him, ready for sleep. "That's what you do for someone you love."

* * *

**Yellow - _Jealousy_**

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the Shield's locker room. A single yellow rose sat on the coffee table in front of them, a thing of beauty in the midst of ugly silence.

Seth had sincerely started to regret ever opening his mouth. It hadn't even been his fault! The bastard had cornered him and kissed him - it was the kind of kiss where there's more teeth than tongue and it actually hurt if it continued on for too long. After Seth had finally managed to force the bastard off of him, he had slapped him smartly across the cheek and took off for safer waters. That's how Dean and Roman had found him. He was alone, hiding from his assailant, tears streaking down his face. He really should have never opened his mouth.

Dean and Roman had a lethal sort of look in their eyes. It was almost homicidal, really. Muttering curses under his breath, Dean scooped a vulnerable Seth into his arms and started to wipe the tears from his rosy cheeks. His eyes were wide and filled with fear, his entire body shaking as if somebody had slapped him - or waiting for someone to slap him. After a few moments, the curses fell away and he mumbled words of comfort to the two-toned boy's hair. Almost telepathically, the two doms conversed about their sub. They came to a silent agreement.

Dean led Seth over to the couch and forced him to sit down. Seth looked up at him through red, swollen eyes. "Where are you two going?" He asked softly.

"To take care of the problem." Roman grumbled, making his way over to the door.

"What problem?" And then it dawned on him. "No. No, please. You guys don't ha e to do that. He just made a stupid mistake, that's all. A mistake."

"Yeah, well, he'll learn not to make that same mistake again." Dean hissed lowly.

Roman cast him a sidelong glance. "And let me tell you, Seth, that wasn't a mistake - that was an idiot that acted on his jealousy and he needs to be put in his place."

Seth, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, offered up a simple "Be careful."

Roman and Dean didn't say anything in response. Dean checked over Seth one more time, looking for any reason to hit the bastard that had touched THIER Seth just a little bit harder. Seth leaned back on the couch, attempting to curl into a ball. To be honest, he was even a little bit afraid. But he stuffed that feeling down, squeezing his eyes closed and drawing even further into himself. Somewhere along the line he must've fallen asleep, although he didn't know when, because when he awoke, Dean and Roman had returned.

"It's been taken care of. You won't have to worry about that bastard anymore." Roman assured him gruffly. The Samoan still seemed incredibly irate, however.

"You know that we love ya, don't you Sethie?" Seth nodded without hesitation. "And that we'll always be there for you, no matter what?" Another nod. "All you have to do is come to us and trust us."

"I do." Seth assured with a shaky smile. "But you guys are kinda scaring me right now." He confessed, not meeting their eyes.

Dean sat down next to Seth, taking the two-toned man into his arms. "You don't have any reason to be afraid, Seth. As long as we're here, you never have to be scared again."

* * *

**Pale Peach - _Modesty_**

Modesty was not a word from Seth Rollins vocabulary.

Around the hotel room, he was almost always scantily clad. Never one to enjoy being fully-dressed, he once walked out of the arena in one of Roman's shirts (which was a few sizes too big for his lanky frame anyhow) and one of his lacy blue thongs. And that was it. He'd attracted quite a few stares, certainly, but he didn't really care. He was proud of his body and he didn't care who saw it. Generally, Dean and Roman didn't mind it. So long as he knew who that ass belonged to at the end of the day, and he wasn't getting carted off for public indecency, they could deal. But after awhile, it became apparent that their four-year-old was starting to take after her mother's unfortunate dressing habits.

"Kelly, come here right now young lady! You cannot go to daycare with your underwear on your head!"

"Why not?" Kelly pouted at Dean. "Mommy doesn't wear any underwear at all!"

Seth, who had been munching on the end of his pencil and attempting to do a crossword, promptly lost track of what he was doing and almost shoved the eraser down his throat. "What?!"

But Kelly was adamant, oblivious to Seth's distress. "Mommy doesn't wear no underwear, so why should I have to?"

Dean looked like he was about to bust a gut, while Seth looked like he would pass out any second now. "Kelly... Angel... Sweetheart... Where the hell did you come up with the idea that I don't wear any underwear?"

"Because you don't." Kelly beamed at him innocently.

And Dean, being the great help that he was, tossed the clothes at Seth. "I think that it is your turn to dress her today."

"Thanks." Seth Rolex his eyes, glaring at Dean's back as he wandered away laughing. "Now, lets talk about this underwear situation..."


End file.
